This invention relates to a support device and has particular reference to means for storing templates, triangles and other work tools within easy reach of a draftsman or artist.
The efficiency and quality of drafting and artwork, to a large extent, is dependent upon the draftsman or artist's ability to have quick and ready access to specific work tools. These work tools typically include a multitude of standard patterns or guides, commonly known as templates and triangles, for the drawing of repetitive lines and shapes.
Generally, the draftsman or artist when working, is seated at a large, flat desk illuminated by an overhead drafting/artist desk lamp. Conventional desk lamps usually include vertical and horizontal framework, and may be adjusted in a wide variety of positions to provide desired illumination of the work surface.
It has been the custom and practice of most draftsmen or artists to store templates, triangles and the like in cumbersome stacks to the left or right of the work surface. In this respect, it is not unusual for a draftsman to keep ten or more of such work tools nearby. Thus when a particular template or triangle is required by the artist, he or she must tediously search through the stack and hope to extricate the particular work tool desired without disturbing the remainder. This inefficient search and access for work tools operation is performed countless number of times by the draftsman or artist on a given project.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have recognized a significant need for a support device for triangles, templates and the like which will keep work tools in a neat, orderly fashion and yet be readily accessible to a draftsman seated at his or her desk. The present invention fulfills these needs.